


Escaping the Void

by anundefineddreamer



Series: A Defective Angel and A Respectable Demon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Part 2, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anundefineddreamer/pseuds/anundefineddreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg Masters is dragged back into the Void after Metatron's spell wears off, leaving Castiel behind to pick up the pieces. However, Metatron reveals that there is someone - some angel - that knows how to escape the Void for good: Gabriel. With the help of the sexiest archangel in the garrison and the Winchester brothers, Castiel plans to bring back his thorny beauty.</p><p>In the meantime, Meg deals with the bombardment of memories from her past, while she waits in between worlds. With each thought, she slowly begins transforming...</p><p>Will the boys be able to get to her in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I absolutely apologize for how I ended part one! I understand that must have been devastating to read... Just know that the story doesn't end there. 
> 
> This chapter will be more of an introduction to Meg's current states of affairs. The next chapter will dive straight into the plot. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you again for all your support and feedback! You make this story possible, and I really appreciate that.
> 
> ♥ Jess

> "Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you.
> 
> Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through.
> 
> Dismantle me down.
> 
> (Repair.)
> 
> You dismantle me.
> 
> You dismantle me.
> 
> Give me time to prove,
> 
> Prove I want the rest of yours,
> 
> (Prelude.)
> 
> Call this a prelude to a lifetime of you."
> 
> \- Anberlin "Dismantle.Repair."

Meg opened her eyes and looked around her. Everything was horrendously bright, and she had to squint to make out her surroundings. The light was strange... She expected this new afterlife to be pitch black like it had been when she closed her eyes for the last time on Earth. When she could finally see everything around her, she panicked a little.

There was nothing but empty space. It stretched for miles. She could feel the desolation eat at whatever she had left inside of her. Loneliness consumed her.

She buried her face in her hands.  _"Castiel, I'm so sorry."_

She could feel the tears playing at the corners of her eyes, and she had to choke back a sob.

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome back, Miss Masters - or should I say Jezebel? I'm unsure what you go by these days now that Lucifer is back in the cage."

_Jezebel._ The name rang in her ears.

"I haven't gone by that name in many years..."

"Of course, I presumed you were still attached to the name of your first vessel."

_"That's right; she was my first vessel. I had been locked up in Hell for thousands of years..."_

She was snapped back into her new reality when she remembered she was having a conversation.

"You must be Death. I'd know that callous voice anywhere, and you were always so cold."

She turned around to face the tall, skeleton-like man. He looked grim, yet his eyes examined her with pity.

"Yes, that is my name."

"You said, 'Welcome back.' Does that mean that I've been here before?"

"Again yes, you were here for a brief amount of time."

"Until Metatron cast that spell?"

"Ahh yes, I remember that one:

**_From the ash, you shall arise._ **

**_Recover from your previous demise._ **

**_Back to Earth, you'll live again,_ **

**_But there is one last thing I must explain._ **

**_Time should be of your concern,_ **

**_For to the dust, you shall return._ **

Of course, that's the rough translation from the original Enochian. One of God's ways to bring back angels, demons or even reapers from the Void for a period of time."

Meg looked at Death and her voice had a hint of hope, "Can creatures be brought back from the Void permanently?"

Death was puzzled. "Why would you ever want to go back? Both Azazel and Alastair chose to be reborn; I figured you would do the same. Your mission failed, Miss Masters. Lucifer is in the cage and will likely stay there for all of eternity with his brother."

He paused and paced for a bit, leaning on his cane as though he needed it. All at once, he came to a stop.

"But you never cared for their plans anyway, did you? It was just another cause for you to serve. After Lucifer returned to the cage, you did not try to bring him back. What made you keep going?"

She snarled, "At first, I just ran from Crowley. My new goal was to take the smarmy dick out for good."

"But your plans changed?"

The anger left her face and sadness returned.

"Yeah, I suppose they did."

"What happened?"

"An angel. You see, he was no ordinary angel. What he did was something that has never happened before."

"What did he do?"

She grumbled, "He kissed me. That stupid, feathery cloud-hopper kissed me. Well, I guess I kissed him first, but that's just what I do. I'm the Harlot Queen. Seduction is my go-to sin."

Meg stood up and shook her head as if she was still in disbelief over the whole ordeal.

"He kissed me back. Shoved me up against the wall and kissed me. Damn, he was good. But that kiss did something to me... His grace entered me and healed a piece of my tortured soul. I'm not trying to be poetic. That's simply what happened."

"And then?" Death seemed intrigued by the idea that an angel and a demon were not playing by their traditional roles.

"I continued with my original goal. The angel had his own plans and died because of them. Months later, rumor had it that the angel was back from the dead, and I felt driven to find him. When I did, he couldn't remember who he was. Eventually, his memories came back, but he took on someone else's burden. He lost his mind. I chose to watch over him and kept him safe from any creature that would want to harm him until he came to his senses. Unfortunately, Crowley caught up to me, and I ended up back in Hell for a year. The angel rescued me, and I realized that I had fallen in love with the dumb tree-topper.  I ended up sacrificing myself for him, so that he could get the angel tablet located in Lucifer's crypt."

"It's funny," Death mused. "The angel you described sounds an awful lot like Castiel."

She sighed, "That's because the angel is Castiel."

"So a demon fell in love with an angel? That _is_ quite the story."

"Now do you understand why I can't just let go? He  _needs_ me. I've had to save his ass several times now. You know how Castiel is; he's always getting himself into trouble."

"Yes, that makes sense, but I can't bring you back."

She glared at him and growled, "I know for a fact you have the ability to bring me back. You have the ability to do almost anything. You just  _refuse_."

"There is a natural order to things, Miss Masters. You do not belong there anymore. Now, you can choose to be reborn, or I'll be forced to leave you here to wander."

"Fine, I'll wander then."

Death stared at her coldly. "You don't understand; that's just slower and more painful. In the end, you'll be forced to be reborn anyway. That is just what the Void does. You walk through your past and relive all of your old moments all the while your soul is torn apart. I'm making you a great offer by letting you skip past that part."

Meg sneered, "You watch, he'll find a way to bring me back."

"It isn't that easy. Sure, a soul can easily be brought back from Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. This is a whole new plane. It's not a world that the living can reach. Only God or myself can even touch this plane."

"He'll. Find. A. Way."

"This is your last chance. You can choose to avoid all of the pain you are about to relive."

"Fuck off."

With that, Death took his leave.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it took me a lot longer to release this than I anticipated. I've just been terribly busy as always. I have hopes to write the next chapter in a couple of days.
> 
> ♥ Jess


End file.
